Can't Breathe
by Sandblasted-Kitten
Summary: In the year since Pitch's defeat the guardians have all grown closer. This is why when Jack suddenly can't breathe everyone goes into panic mode. What is wrong with Jack and will the guardians manage to safe him? Read to find out. Warnings: Jackrabbit, Papa North and grossness.


This was a gross idea that dawned on me after I learned about the JackRabbit pairing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ROTG...yet...or ever.

**Can't Breathe  
**

It was a day like any other.

The Guardians had gathered at Santoff Claussen in order to hold one of their monthly meetings.

These meetings never use to take place, but once Jack Frost had joined the big four, North had decided that the boy they had left alone for 300 years could use the training and, more importantly, the company.

No one really had a problem with this idea, as they had grown much closer to each other since the battle with Pitch. Jack and Bunny were proof of this.

For the past year the pair had been inseparable, constantly visiting each other, pranking, racing and all in all being together.

North was so thrilled to know that the blizzard of '68 was in the past, allowing the pooka and the winter spirit to become such good friends.

Tooth had found the friendship to be quite precious, and took the liberty of cooing over the pair when they had their backs turned.

Sandy, however, always had a bit of a knowing smile on his face as he watched the duo. Pleased with their closeness, but clearly thinking there was much more to this relationship then just friendship bracelets, and platonic gestures of love.

However, the other guardians remained oblivious to Sandy's way of thinking, and put that knowing smile down to happiness for the over grown rabbit and the undersized teen's closeness.

But during this particular meeting, everything changed.

"-and that concludes the progress report for Christmas." North finished "So, how is everything going with you and your fairies Tooth?"

"Well so far everything-" Tooth was cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat, instantly drawing everyone's attention to the white haired boy sitting on the window sill in North's office.

North frowned "Jack, it is Tooth's turn to speak. What is so important, for you to interrupt?"

Jack looked up confused "No, I didn't mean to interrupt." he began "I was honestly just clearing my throat. I've had this odd tickle in my throat for the last few days. Don't mind me." Jack smiled before he let out a cough and cleared his throat again.

The other four guardians looked worried. Was Jack getting sick? Could guardians even get sick? When was the last recorded instance of sickness among them?

"Are you OK sweet tooth?" Tooth asked in concern, as she fluttered over to the pale teen, and began fussing in a motherly fashion.

Jack cleared his throat again "Really I'm fine -cough- just a small tickle in my throat -cough- don't worry about it." Sandy made a series of sand images that indicated that he was concerned for the boy. "Really Sandy, I'm OK this is -cough- nothing."

"Jack, mate, guardians don't just get sick" Bunny said in all seriousness "If you have a cough, even if it is just a small tickle in yer throat, that's something to be concerned about."

Jack rolled his eyes "Look I'm flattered that you're all worried; touched, even. But for the billionth time I'm O-" Jack was cut off as a coughing fit suddenly took hold of him. This was more serious that the little tickle he had been feeling over the last couple of days. He couldn't breathe.

As the harsh coughing racked his small body the other guardians surrounded him in a panic, unsure of what to do.

Bunny was patting Jack's back, as he'd seen adults do to children who were coughing but it didn't seem to help.

Tooth began whizzing back and forth in a state of alarm "Do we need cough syrup?! Will that help?! SOMEONE GET SOME COUGH SYRUP!" she continued shouting out random orders to bring odd cough remedies to Jack, but they went unheard, or at the very least ignored."

Sandy began waving his hands around trying to signal to Jack that he was going to be OK. But the boy just kept coughing. His pale face was going an unnatural shade of pink, which was proof of the lack of air his body was receiving.

Jack was frightened. Would this kill him? Wasn't he immortal? Wasn't it impossible for him to die? Even in this state it dawned on Jack that if this did kill him it would be the second time he died due to lack of oxygen. If he weren't terrified, it would have almost been funny; almost.

North finally had enough "OUT OF MY WAY!" he called to the guardians, before plowing his way towards the spirit of winter. All the guardians jumped aside, letting the burly Cossack pass. North stood behind Jack, before placing his right fist just under the choking boy's navel and then grabbing his right fist with his left hand, promptly lifting Jack off of the window sill.

Once the boy's back was firmly pressed into North's chest, the Cossack then pulled his fist abruptly upward and then inward. These abdominal thrusts continued over and over, while still Jack coughed and hacked. North kept at it, trying desperately to increase airway pressure in hopes that it would clear the teen's windpipe.

The other guardians stared as North continued this action, they had no clue if Jack was choking on something, or just really sick, but they hoped that North preforming the Heimlich maneuver would save their boy.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes, Jack gave one final sickening gag before something came flying out of his mouth and landing in the middle of the floor. Jack gasped for air, eagerly taking in each sweet breathe just trying to regulate his breathing.

The guardians swarmed the boy once more checking to ensure he was alright.

Bunny rubbed the boy's back in soothing circles, muttering comforting things to the winter spirit.

Tooth was close to tears, desperately wanting to just take the teen in her arms and assure herself that he was fine, but afraid to touch him, lest he, impossibly, shatter in her arms.

Sandy forced Jack to look at him and began taking deep calming breathes, in his own way telling the winter spirit to imitate him, to try and calm his rapid breathing. The boy caught on and soon was able to breathe normally, although he was a bit light headed from the ordeal.

North was the only one who left the crowd of concerned guardians, to inspect what it was that nearly killed their precious frost child. Upon closer inspection of the object North paled visibly, in disgust and then his face hardened into fatherly protection.

"Jack." he called sternly gaining everyone's attention "Tell me exactly how long you and Bunny have been seeing each other, romantically?"

Everyone looked stunned for a moment before their eyes fell on the disgusting grey hairball that was currently lying in the middle of the floor.

Tooth clamped her hands over her mouth before spinning to look at Jack and Bunny in shock.

Sandy went into a fit of silent giggles.

Jack broke out into a frosty blush "Oh no." he muttered before hiding his face in his hands, in hopes of averting everyone's gaze. How was he ever going to live this down?

Bunny looked from Jack to North before paling under his fur, knowing that he was done for.

North glared at the 6 foot rabbit in silent rage, before finally "I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE RABBIT!" and lunging at the pooka who immediately took off down the hallways of Santoff Claussen in fear for his life, with Jack's self-proclaimed father closely behind him.

**The End**


End file.
